PROJECT SUMMARY The 2019 Preclinical Form and Formulation for Drug Discovery Gordon Conference and Gordon Research Seminar (GRC/GRS) will present cutting-edge research on formulations that enable promising drug candidates to become medicines. The focus of this GRC/GRS is the intermolecular interactions that determine formulation performance for both small and large molecule drugs. In the last decade, formulation development for ?small molecule? (i.e., low molecular weight, <1,000 Da) and ?large molecule? (i.e., peptides and proteins, to 150,000 Da) has increasingly been handled by scientists in different groups, with different backgrounds and approaches. Many of the same intermolecular interactions determine formulation performance for small and large molecules, however, and will be the focus of this conference. The conference will bring together academic and industry leaders in pharmaceutical science, chemistry, engineering and biopharmaceutics. Experts from a wide range of disciplines, including those outside preclinical formulation, will discuss the scientific and technological advances that translate to better formulations for preclinical to early clinical studies. Additionally, the ways that emerging science and technology can transform the field to enable drugs to be brought to market faster and more safely will be explored. The conference will also focus on educating the next generation of scientists and researchers through the Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) as well as the participation of GRS attendees in the Gordon Research Conference. Priority will be placed on the inclusion of underrepresented groups as participants in the conference.